Until the Last Petal Falls
by ChizLiz
Summary: Taking place in 90's France, young Belle is forced to go out in search of her drug addicted father. Expecting to find him dealing in the wood, she finds him dealing with a Beast in an abandoned mansion. In exchange for work and Belle's safety, her father trades her in to live with the Beast. She will learn to live in this enchanted mansion and learn to get along with the Beast, in


I'm lonely. I am very lonely. My name is Belle, Belle Rose. I've always thought my mother gave me that name. It's hard to think of my father thinking of such a romantic name. Then again, I know my father was different when my mother was alive. Since the day she passed away from breast cancer my father pivoted into a deep, dark spiral of despair. Don't get me wrong, I still love him and support him any way I can. But sometimes I wish I could see that bright smile on his face that he used to wear in his pictures with mom when he was with me.

Then again, I'm not much of a smiling type of person either. Only when I read my books really. I attend University in a small town in France. I'm at the top of my class but barely noticed. I'm not ugly or repulsive… but people think I'm strange. Maybe because I ramble on about people in books rather than people in real life. I can't help it though; books are just so much more intriguing than those stupid reality shows. I guess I could get along with the Hipsters or the Indies, but even they think I'm strange. When I walk down the halls I get stares, but not the good kind of stares. More like the curious kind. Like they're eyeing you up and down to see if they can find any signs of a concealed weapon. I tend to ignore them by diving into a book. I've read over 300. It's the only place where I truly belong. They take me on adventures and change so drastically with every chapter. In the real world your only job is to become like everyone else. But I think there must be more than this provincial life, something beyond normality. And I want to find it.

I don't particularly hate anyone at my university but there is one person whom I despise with every fiber of my being. The one man… or should I say, boy, who everyone loves. His name is Gaston. His very name sounds brutish. He's tall, dark, handsome, muscular, and an absolute dunce. No doubt his looks will take your heart away. Slicked black hair, beard and mustache stubble, and watery blue eyes. But his brain is the size of a pea. I can't understand why anyone likes him; they're only seeing a façade. To make it even worse the class clown follows him around like a little puppy. His nick name is Le Fou. Very suiting I should say. Crazy red hair, bright green eyes and a smile that makes you go blind. He goofs off in every class but becomes a shy little doe when he walks next to the towering Gaston. They go to the local bar every weekend and hit on girls who are just as small brained as they are.

Today my father is actually going to step out of the house and try to find a job. We've been living off the crumbs of our bank account for the last few months. I walked in to our apartment from school to find a passed out, drugged up father on the couch with a rolled cigarette still in between his fingers. The apartment reeked of weed. I opened up some windows to let the smoke out. I carefully took the cigarette from his hands, and threw it in the sink to cool down. I knelt down to his face and kissed his sweaty forehead. He awoke abruptly. I tried to calm him down.

"Dad! It's just me, Belle."

"Oh… Belle" he said as he started to relax, "my sweet Belle." He placed his callused hands on my face.

"Bonjour father. Are you feeling ill?"

"Oh, no. Just a little dazed." I got up and went to the kitchen to grab him some ice. I knelt back down to his face and placed an icy cloth on his forehead.

"Father, you have an interview tomorrow. You should try to be sober until then."

"I know Belle, you always were smart. Look at you, giving advice to your dear old dad. Just like your mother." A tear started to roll down his cheek as I fought back mine. I smiled for him. He smiled crookedly back.

"Dad?"

"Yes Dear?"

"Do you…" I paused for a moment unsure of my question, "Do you, think I'm… strange?"

"You?! My sweet, beautiful Belle? No, of course not. Why would you ask something like that?"

"I haven't any friends father; don't you think that's strange?"

"You're just different darling, but in a good way. You're beautiful but smart. Now that is a strange quality to find in young women today. You'll find someone like you I guarantee it."

"Thanks Dad" I said with a smile. My father was the only one who ever saw me smile.

I made him espresso and tucked him in for the night while I spent the evening in my room reading. It was the most comfortable place in the world to be wrapped up in a blanket next to the window reading a good book. I traveled and explored until the dusk became dawn.

I awoke the next afternoon to a beautiful autumn breeze and the smell of bacon in the kitchen… burnt bacon. _Oh dad_, I thought. I leaped from my bed to find my father in the kitchen attempting to cook bacon.

"Dad, what's this?"

"I'm cooking breakfast for you. You know like I used to."

"But you're burning the bacon." I said pointing to the smoke.

"Oh… so I am" he said with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh too. It was nice to see my dad actually trying to be helpful.

"Dad, don't forget your interview" I reminded him.

"Oh, right. I got to get dressed." I hadn't seen my dad this excited in a while. He came out from his bedroom dressed in a suit with a fumbled tie.

"You're the smart one" he said, "fix it." He pointed to his tie.

"Knock 'em dead." I said as I fixed the remaining of his suit.

"I will darling" he said as he kissed my forehead and left. It was a Saturday for me which meant sweats, food and reading.

Around 14:00 in the afternoon there was a knock on my door. _That's strange_, I thought, _hardly anyone comes here_. I looked through the peep hole to find Gaston behind my door with Daisies. Disgusted but curious I opened the door.

"Belle!" he said waltzing into my apartment with no welcome.

"Gaston… you of all people. What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he said thrashing the Daisies in my face. I sneezed.

"Not really…"

"Belle, take a seat" he said motioning to the sofa. I did as he said cautiously. To my disbelief he knelt down on one knee.

"Gaston… what a-" he pressed his finger to my lips.

"Belle, oh Belle Rose. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon. You are the most attractive girl in the University. Which means you are perfect for me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" After his sickening speech I let his hand down from my mouth and stood up.

"Gee Gaston, that's really sweet of you. But before I say anything do you think you could answer _me_ a question?"

"Of course darling, whatever my sweet Rose desires!"I cleared my throat.

"What is the definition of _provincial_?" He paused.

"What does that matter?"

"Everything" I said staring straight into his eyes.

"I don't know!"

"Exactly" I said, "I think it's time for you to go."

"But Belle I-"

"Close the door tightly before you leave, and be sure not to trip!" I pushed him with all my might out the door and locked it behind me.

What an idiot! To think I would ever marry him! He should be the one called Le Fou! I took a deep breath and sat back down with my book. _Beautiful, me?,_ I thought. I removed myself from the sofa and looked into the dusted mirror that lay on my bedroom wall. There I was the spitting image of my mother. Messy brown hair, tied in a pony tail, bright hazel-green eyes, thin lips, and worried-set eyebrows. I guess I was beautiful. But if Gaston was so handsome yet stupid and loved for his looks… why wasn't I?

Again, there was a knock on the door. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I got up from my comfortable position once again.

"Gaston go awa-" I began as I opened the door to see an old rugged man wearing a cabbie uniform.

"Can I help you?" I asked. The man took off his cabbie hat and looked down.

"You're father never came back from the interview."

"What?" I asked, worried that he went off to deal rather than get a job.

"I don't know where he is Madame Mussel, but he never returned."

"That's fine!" I said lying through my teeth, "I know where he might have gone. Thank you for your time." I closed the door quickly knowing where he really might have actually gone. Out into the woods to deal where he could get shot and killed by an angry dealer. I buried my face into my hands and started crying.

"No!" I said to myself wiping my tears, "You looked after him before you can do it now. Be the spitting image of your mother!" I stood up from my sitting stance but this time I wouldn't sit back down. I went to my closet and got ready for one of those adventures I always read about.

I rummaged through my thrift store clothes and threw on a navy blue hoodie, old, boot-cut jeans, brown hiking boots, and a black leather jacket. I then packed my back-pack with my favorite book, a couple apples, a torch and a water bottle. I made a call for a cab and waited.

The cab dropped me off at the very end of town where the trees flourished. The cab driver gave me a strange look as I paid him and got out. I knew exactly where he was, it was where all the deals took place. A secluded area blocked of sound from the bustling town. I started to trudge through the dying trees and falling leaves. It grew so dark that I had to take out my torch. I looked at my watch. _Only 16:00? _I thought, _No wonder they deal here_. I made my way to a small circle made by ash and surrounded by beer cans in the middle of the forest. This is where the deals took place, but no dad. I peered over my shoulder to find his old base ball cap from America with a Yankee's symbol on the front. Next to it was a pistol, still loaded with bullets with only one missing from the cartridge.

"Oh dad…" I said to myself as I held his hat close. A new determination flowed over me in an instant. I placed his cap in my bag and took the gun.

"Whoever did this" I said to myself, "Is going to pay!"

I trudged deeper into the forest flinching at any howl or rummage of the leaves. I fought my way through a tangle of dying branches where I came across a large iron gate. A package of weed lay on the ground, mixing with brown leaves. _Dad_, I thought. I got ready to struggle over the gate when it suddenly opened.

"Convenient, I guess" I said to myself, "but too convenient." I slowly walked along the winding driveway. A towering mansion stood in front of me. Billions of rooms could line the inside. But why would father be here? He always dealt with the scum of the earth, not the rich. I approached the large, wooden door where a lion shaped knocker stared me straight in the eyes. I took a deep breath and knocked. No one answered. _Guess that's permission to come in_, I thought. I pressed with all my might on the heavy wooden door. I entered to a large lobby with dust covering the stair case in front of me. Cobwebs decorated the corners of the room. The floor was disgustingly dirty. Spiders and other creatures crawled on the floors. To think a bug frightened me more than the thought of holding a gun to a dealer's head. I heard voices coming from the hallway on the right. I lightly pressed my weight on my feet as I walked down the hall. The closer I got the better I could hear.

"Yes, I understand", a trembling voice said. _Father?_ I thought.

"As you should" another voice said sharply. But the voice almost didn't sound human. _Who was this monster?_ I thought. I started to walk more swiftly. A glow of a fire gleamed from one of the rooms. I got ready for my charge. I clicked the gun to put a bullet into place.

"She is yours" I heard my father say.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" I screamed as I threw open the door. I could not believe what I was seeing. My father crouched on his knees, tears streaming down his face in front of a… beast. The monstrous creature that stood before my father had the head and beard of a buffalo, the body of a bear, the legs and tail of a wolf, the mane of a lion, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the tusks of a wild boar and the eyes of a human. His eyes were blood shot, and shinning red.

"Belle?" I heard my father say. The very sight of this creature standing before my father chilled me to the core. My heart pumped faster and my breath trembled. I dropped the gun and heard it fire a shot as it hit the floor. Black spots blocked my vision and I could no longer stand. I dropped to the floor and knocked out.

I awoke to my father's graying face with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"BELLE?! BELLE?! ANSWER ME!"

"Dad…" my lips trembled, "is it still?" I tilted my head to the right to see a pair of wolf feet. I looked up and there it was, the beast. My eyes shot open as I sat up right next to my father.

"Dad! What is it?!"

"_It_ has a name" the creature growled, "but that's not important now is it? I'm just a nobody."

"Dad!" I shrieked clutching onto my father's arm.

"Your dear old dad made a deal with me" said the creature as he glanced at my sobbing father.

"Dad?" I asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Belle" my father began as his callused hands stroked my shaking face, "he's right." I was speechless, I couldn't say anything.

"I can't take care of you Belle." I couldn't believe what was happening, this was just a nightmare.

"This… being, promised you a life. The interview didn't go the way I planned. I came into the woods to deal afterward and came across this mansion. I met this being here. He promised you a life as long as I went off to work for him. I will make enough to live on my own and you will have food, a place to sleep and safety." I couldn't say anything. All I could do was glance at this beast knowing that I would have to see his face every day.

"But…" I cried.

"I know" my father said looking down, "I love you." He kissed my forehead as two beings dressed in black took him by the arms and dragged him outside.

"DAD!" I screamed as the doors slammed shut. I broke down in tears.

"Let me show you to your room" snarled the beast, "unless you'd rather stay here." I looked through watery eyes at the cold, stone walls that surrounded me. I stumbled upon my feet and followed the beast as he led me through the mansion with the light of a candelabra. Tears streamed down my face as I walked hopelessly through the mansion. The only white door in this place that I had seen stood before me.

"I hope you find yourself comfortable" said the beast in a crackly voice, "you will join me for dinner in an hour." He slammed the door behind me. A red and gold decorated room stood before me, sparkling in all its beauty. But it just wasn't enough to calm me from what I've been through tonight. I collapsed on to the plush, satin red bed and cried as the first snow began to fall.

"Hello dear?" I heard a motherly voice coo. A plump woman with rose colored hair and dark purple eyes, dressed in black walked into my new room. Next to her she pushed a cart with a tea pot and tea cups. Standing behind her long, black maid dress was a little boy dressed in black as well. His hair was platinum blonde and his eyes shined a bright blue. He clutched her dress close to his face. He looked up at the woman and said meekly, "I told you she was pretty mama." I smiled at him.

"I hope you don't mind dear" the woman said, "Just thought you might like some tea."

"Thank you" I said sighing as I wiped my tears. She pushed the cart closer. She waved her hand in front of my face as I felt the moisture from my eyes evaporate. Confused, I just stared at her. She carefully placed her hands on the China tea pot. Her hands began to glow a heating red as she poured the tea into one of the cups.

"How did you-" I began startled.

"No need to be frightened dear. You can trust all of us who live here. Even the beast. He's just troubled and doesn't know how to approach you. It's obvious by now this is an enchanted mansion. But it's much better than living out there where there is danger."

"I guess so" I said as I sipped my tea, "I just can't believe my father would trade me in for work."

"He was protecting you darling. He did a heroic thing."

"I just can't see it like that right now." The little boy emerged from behind his mother's skirt and sat next to me.

"My name is Chip" he said quietly. I looked down and smiled at him.

"That's a cool name" I said, "So what's your super power?" The boy walked over to a mirror that was shattered and put both of his hands up, pulled them back, then threw them forward. The shattered pieces of the mirror magically came back together into one piece without a single seem or crack.

"Wow..." I said, "Cool trick."

"Thanks" he said with a smile. His front tooth was chipped. The name was suiting I guess.

"My name is Mrs. Potts" said chips mother as she curtsied. I nodded my head to her.

"And I am Madame Armoire!" sang a soprano voice. Another plump woman with bright red hair and lavender eyes waltzed into the room. She wore long black gloves and a long black dress.

"What do you do-" I began.

"Don't ask her that" whispered Chip.

"Oh dear Chip! I can be subtle!" Madame Armoire cooed. She lifted a wine glass above her head and opened her red lips wide.

"No!" I shouted, "I know what your trick is! There's no need really."

"If you insist" she said as she set the wine glass down.

"Madame Mussel!" called a man's voice. He sounded intelligent. A short man wearing a brown suit opened the door. His dark hair was slightly receding. He wore a monocle over one of his green eyes and held a pocket watch in his hand.

"My name is Cogsworth; I am here to inform you that dinner is served" he said as he bowed.

"I'm not going!" I said.

"But Madame-" began Cogsworth.

"No!" I said, "He can throw a fit for all I care!" He bowed down to me and left the room. Mrs. Potts and Chip followed.

"Come on now…" began Madame Armoire, "aren't you hungry? We can get you dressed into something ravishing." I shook my head.

Not too long after Cogsworth and the others left I heard pounding footsteps come up to my bedroom door.

"BELLE!" I heard the beast growl, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME TO DINNER!"

"I'm not going!" I shouted back.

"WHY?!" he snarled.

"I'm not hungry!"

"FINE THEN STARVE!" he roared. I heard him storm back down the hall.

"Is he gone?" I asked Madame Armoire. She stood up from the bed and went to peer out the door.

"Yes, I believe so" she said nodding.

"Guess I ought to explore this place then" I said striding out into the dark hallway.

"Allow me to light the way" said a seductive man's voice behind me. There a tall, slender man stood dressed in a black turtle neck, pants and shoes. His hair was long and golden. His eyes shined a warm yellow-orange. He approached me, bowed and kissed the top of my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Madame Mussel" he said with a smirk.

"And you as well" I said pretending to curtsey.

"Now, let me light the way" he said stepping to the side of me. He snapped his fingers and a flame danced on his pointer finger.

"Amazing…" I said gazing at the flame.

"Ah, a pyromaniac?" he asked.

"Kind of" I said. He snickered.

"My name is Lumiere" he said.

"Sexy…" I said. I couldn't help it. He was captivating.

"What are you doing calling my man sexy?!" said a perky woman's voice.

"Oh dear, now you know I love you" said Lumiere stopping, "come to my flame darling." A gorgeous woman wearing a short maids outfit strutted into Lumiere's light. Her black hair curled into tight ringlets around her face. Her luscious lips were painted red and her smoke grey eyes stared at me jealously.

"Who is this little thing?" she said as she coddled Lumiere.

"Now now, Babette, be kind to our guest. She just couldn't resist my charm."

"You do have a way with your words Lumiere" said Babette slinking over his arm. I smiled to myself. I was actually starting to like it here.

I was lead into a beautiful, large, dining room. A 5 foot long table was laid out before me where Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth were cleaning up the remaining of the beast's dinner. A large, golden chandelier dangled above me as a fire burned in the corner of the room.

"Oh, well look who decided to show up" said Cogsworth with an attitude.

"Oh now stop it" said Mrs. Potts, "let's entertain her with our wonderful hosting abilities."

"Yes, be our guest" said Lumiere. He pulled out a chair for me as the enchanted crew went about their work. Babette waved her hand over the table as a cloud of dust swept off the wood. Mrs. Potts began to organize the china onto the table. Babette created a wind spiral beneath Lumiere's feet that sent him straight into the air. The wind carried him to the chandelier where he lit each candle. Babette slowly eased him back onto the ground. Cogsworth began serve the piping hot dinner before me. I didn't even know what the food was but it tasted delicious. Madame Armoire began to sing softly in her soprano voice in the background. Soon everyone was joining me at the table.

"So" I began, "after that beautiful show, I need to know how you guys ended up like this."

"Allow me to tell the tale" said Cogsworth adjusting his monocle and tweed jacket, "The beast was actually once a human boy. But he was a spoiled human boy. A young man raised in a beautiful French mansion waited on by hand and foot. At the ripe age of fifteen he was a snotty brat with no compassion in his heart. One stormy evening an old beggar woman approached our mansion doors. She asked the young boy for shelter in return for a single rose. The young boy was repulsed by her appearance and pointed her away. She asked once more but the boy refused again. Suddenly the old woman erased her hagged appearance to show a beautiful enchantress. Scared and taken back the young boy tried to apologize, but it was too late. The enchantress had already seen what lay in the boy's heart. She cursed the young boy to look as he acted for all eternity. His beastly appearance would only fade away when he could learn to love another and they could love him in return. Everyone else who lived in the castle was granted with certain powers that would haunt them forever. No one would be human until the beast found a love by his 21st birthday. The enchanted rose is kept incased in glass as the petals slowly peel away from the stem."

"Sounds like a fairy tale" I said.

"Fairytales can be as real as life itself" said Mrs. Potts.

"Looks like it" I said, "How much longer does the beast have?"

"Not much" said Mrs. Potts solemnly. I knew what they wanted. They wanted me to fall in love with the beast. But how could I when his heart was still beastly? I just wanted to go home.

"Where is this rose?" roared the beast from behind me. I jumped from my seat.

"Way to eavesdrop!" I shouted.

"You are never allowed in the west wing! Understand?" he growled.

"Whatever" I said crossing my arms.

"Stupid girl" snarled the beast. And he walked away.

After the dinner I walked next to Chip.

"Hey" I whispered, "Think you could show me the rose?"

"But I'm not aloud" he whined.

"But my father always said, 'Believe none of what you hear and only half of what you see.' So I obviously have to see it to believe it. For all I know this could be a practical joke."

"It's not! I'll prove it!" said Chip as he took my hand. _Just like taking candy from a baby_, I thought to myself. Chip led me through darkened hallways lined with rich decorations until we approached a towering staircase hat almost looked intimidating.

"This is it?" I asked.

"Yea! Promise! But I'm too scared to go up there."

"That's fine" I said, "more adventure for me." I started to walk along the red velvet staircase. I turned the corner to find the red velvet slowly disappearing into large rips. An entrance lied before me with a torn curtain as the door. I walked inside the terrifying room. Chairs, tables, portraits, any type of furniture were strewn across the room. The wall paper bore gaping rips and tears. In the middle of the room there sat a glowing rose encased in glass. The rose shown a bright red. Small petals lie around it. It was so captivating and enchanting. I started to reach my hand out towards the rose when an ear deafening roar howled behind me. I screamed to find the beast behind me breathing heavily in furry.

"GET OUT!" he roared, "GET OUT NOW!" I broke from my stance of paralyzing fear and ran down the stair case. I didn't care about the deal anymore. I couldn't live with that monstrous creature and be okay with that. I wanted to read my adventures not become a part of one. I bolted out into the winter air and didn't look back. I ran and ran until I couldn't feel my legs any longer. I would not stop.

Suddenly a howl echoed through the snow. A large, snarling wolf jumped in front of me. A dozen more howls echoed in the background. This wolf wasn't alone, and I was their dinner. Tears streamed down my face as I projected a blood curdling scream. I tried to run but I felt a claw dig deep into my calf and I fell to the snowy ground.

"HELP ME!" I screamed. Just as the wolf was about to start at my face the beast pounced from behind me onto the wolf. A blood bath took action in front of me between the beast and thirteen, flesh hungry wolves. Howls, winces and growls echoed into the chilling air. Eventually the wolves gave up and ran away. The beast lied in front of me holding his injured arm. I looked out into the wounds and back at the beast. He did save me I guess, might as well return the favor. I packed a hand full of snow onto my leg and struggled to my feet. I grabbed his cape and dragged him through the snow. He was damn heavy. Eventually Lumiere and Cogsworth ran to my assistance and carried the beast inside. Mrs. Potts ran outside to carry me for I could not walk on my injured leg anymore.

We gathered together in one of the resting rooms. Lumiere lit a fire in the fire place. Mrs. Potts heated a pot of water so I could care for the beast's arm. The beast winced in pain as I placed the hot cloth on his wound.

"Stop that!" he growled. I furrowed my brow at him.

"Do you want it to heal or no?" I challenged him. He sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"Now this will sting, but pain is beauty" I joked. He smirked then winced again when the cloth hit his wound.

"You're injured too" he said, softly for the first time.

"Yea, I know" I said.

"Mrs. Potts can take care of me, come here." I struggled to my stance and place my leg onto his lap. His paws stroked my leg gently. I jerked my leg back. I still didn't trust him.

"I think Mrs. Potts can take care of me" I said sitting back down, "I'll finish bandaging your arm." He sighed and relaxed back into his chair. I finished the job and limped with Mrs. Potts to my room where she could heal me. Madame Armoire sang to me softly until I drifted into sleep.

I don't know how long I slept but I remember waking up to the shinning, wintery sun. I was no longer in my soggy, bloody clothes that I arrived in. I was dressed in a silky, purple night gown. I reached down to feel my injured leg. It was wrapped in a bandage and still sore.

"Don't you dare touch that!" said Mrs. Potts sternly as she came in to my room, "You need to leave that on for a good few weeks. I will clean it periodically."

"Yes ma'am" I said removing my hand from my leg. She approached my bed side with a warm pot of coffee. I began to sip it when Madame Armoire came waltzing into my room holding a rose colored sundress layered in lace.

"I'd love to see you in this!" she proclaimed waving it in front of my face.

"Sure, why not?" I said giggling. I got dressed and examined myself in the mirror.

"Not bad" I said, "But something is missing."

"It's this!" Chip said proudly handing me a black hair tie.

"That is it!" I said taking the hair tie and congratulating him. He smiled proudly. I tied my brown hair into a high ponytail. I was rather cute. And for some reason, I couldn't wait for the beast to see me like this.

I limped into the dining room where the beast waited patiently. He bowed as I walked into the room. Taken back I curtsied. He walked over to a chair and pulled it out for me.

"Um… thanks…" I said. He said nothing back. He only nodded his head. We ate breakfast together in silence. When we finished he suddenly spoke.

"Belle, I would like to show you something."

"Okay…" I said cautiously.

"Follow me." He walked with his paws behind his back and led me to a large white door.

"Close your eyes" he said. I raised my brow at him.

"Please" he said impatiently. I smirked and closed them. I felt his large paw lightly touch my back, my whole back. It was astonishing how his single paw could wrap around my entire waist. He lightly pushed me into the room.

"Okay, now open them" he said. I opened my eyes to thee largest library I had ever seen! Books lined every nook and cranny.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm glad you like it" he said with his paw still placed on my back. I looked down.

"You can let go now" I said with a giggle. Even with his beastly face he appeared embarrassed.

Three wintery months passed. I spent most of my time in the library reading with the beast. He wasn't monstrous anymore. In fact, he was kind, gentle, and warm. I now learned to appreciate his company. I actually kind of craved it. It was so strange how accustomed I had become to this life. I didn't know whether it was good or bad. I really felt like I could consider him as a friend. One day we were in the library together reading Romeo and Juliet, my favorite. He seemed different today; he gave off a feeling of tension. I didn't mention anything. He did.

"Belle…" he began.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I… would like… I would like to take you on a date." I didn't know what to say. He sounded like an innocent teenage boy.

"A date? Where?" He paused and looked down upon himself.

"Here" he said.

"Here?"

"Yes, here." I couldn't say no. I was stuck here anyways. It might be nice for new scenery. It wasn't like anyone could judge me. Besides, why would I care what others think when their opinions never mattered to me in the first place?

"Sure" I said. He stared at me for a moment like he didn't understand what I was saying.

"Okay" he said, "um, Cogsworth has it all set."

"Okay" I said, "By the way. What kind of power does he have? He doesn't seem to be too open about it."

"You'll see" the beast said. I could have sworn he winked at me before he closed the door. A date, with a beast. Was this even real? Even if it was a dream, might as well enjoy it.

The next night I found myself in my room with Mrs. Potts, Madame Armoire and Babette dolling me up. They bathed me, sprayed me in a warm scented perfume, did my makeup and dressed me. Sparkling gold eye shadow dusted across my eyelids. Coal black liner and mascara coated the outline of my bright hazel eyes. A dark, velvety red was swept along my thin lips making them appear plump. Rouge was spread lightly along my cheeks. My hair was curled and half pulled to the back. Madame Armoire pulled out my outfit. It was a long, golden, lace gown with off-shoulder sleeves. A golden, silk sash wrapped around my waist. The bottom flowed around my ankles like ocean waves. Babette finished the look off with satin red pumps and a gold, lace choker with a red pendant in the middle. I looked… drop-dead-gorgeous. Was this really happening? It was.

The woman trio led me down a staircase that faced another. There in front of me stood the beast. He wore an un-torn red velvet cloak. His fur was washed, and touchable. It was no longer scraggly but brushed through every strand. His eyes were no longer blood shot but shown a bright blue. I didn't even want to call him a beast any longer. He was a person. A human being who just looked a little different. I placed my hand onto his paw. He held it with his thumb. I smiled as he did. He walked me to the dining room where a feast lay in front of us. We didn't speak to one another. We only communicated with our eyes. Soon Madame Armoire began to sing beautifully in her soprano voice as Lumiere began to play the violin beautifully. I emerged from my seat and walked over to my date. I placed my hand in his paw and said, "May I have this dance?" He stood from his seat and followed me into the ballroom. He waltzed beautifully I felt as if I was walking on air. I looked below my feet and I was. Babette was gently bringing us into the air. My date smiled before me and looked upon me lovingly. His large paw wrapped completely around my waist. It felt warm and welcomed. Just as I was wondering what he meant about seeing Cogsworth's power I saw him below concentrating to himself. Now not only were we in the air but time stood still. Cogsworth's power was time and apparently romance. I didn't care if I was falling in love with a beast. This was my life now, and it couldn't be any better than living in a world where I was recognized for who I was. I let my head rest in his fury chest. He smelt good. I felt his paw hold me tighter. I wanted to be here this is where I belonged.

It was hard to leave the ball room but soon I grew tired. My date carried me to one of the balconies and held me in his lap as he stroked my hair.

"Belle" he said softly.

"Yes?" I asked dreamily.

"Do you like it here?"

"Of course I do" and then I thought. I began to come to reality. I was in a beast's arms falling in love with him.

"But…" I began, "I wish I could see my father one more time." I sat up right and looked out into the melting snow. Spring was coming.

"Here" the beast said as he handed me a silver mirror, "It's enchanted, just like everything else here. This is my only connection to the outside world. Ask it what you want to see." I held the mirror in my hands. I took a deep breath, "I want to see my father." The mirror no longer reflected my face but now showed my father dying in the woods fighting a bullet wound.

"DAD!" I exclaimed.

"Belle! What is it?!"

"My father! He tried to deal again! He's dying!" I was starting to remember now that I was a prisoner. I looked at this beast before me with hopeless eyes.

"Go" he said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You are free" he said.

"Th-thank you." I kicked off my heels and threw on a cloak as I ran out the door. As I continued to run into the forest I heard the beast's solemn roar into the night. A tear streamed down my face as it echoed through my ears. I found father lying on the ground next to the circle of ash.

"Dad!" I screamed.

"Belle?" he asked wincing in pain.

"Oh Dad…." I lifted him over my shoulder and rushed him to a hospital where Gaston was waiting for me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as the nurses took my dad away.

"Taking care of business."

"Explain."

"Your father was caught dealing. He could go to jail. Unless…"

"Unless what?" I said growing furious.

"Unless you marry me."

"This is insane!"

"No, your father is."

"My father is no mad man!"

"Really? Then how do you explain him claiming you were held captive by a beast."

"HE WASN'T LYING!" I shouted not thinking of my words. I only wanted to protect my father.

"Oh so you're crazy too?" teased Gaston. I was still holding the mirror.

"Show me the beast!" The mirror projected the image of the beast wailing in despair. Gaston couldn't move. His watery blue eyes were in disbelief. Without saying a word he grabbed the mirror and ran away with it.

"GASTON!" I screamed. I fell down into a fit of tears.

In only 20 minutes a crowd of college kids holding torches and concealing weapons, backed up with officers stood before me with Gaston leading them. Gaston approached me coming dangerously close to my ear.

"Let's see that Beast die…" he whispered. A chill went down my spine.

"NO!" I shouted as I fell to the ground.

"Feelings for the beast, eh?" he said grabbing me by my hair, "You're just as crazy as your dad." He threw me back to the ground and faced the mob.

"KILL THE BEAST!" he shouted as they marched away. I couldn't move. What have I done?

I ran to see my dad. He was almost unconscious in the hospital bed.

"Dad" I said holding his hand, "I need to save the beast. I love you. Please live, and please trust me."

"Always have" he said kissing my hand. There was no time to cry. I had to move. I took a scalpel that was thrown into the trash and cut the bottom of my dress off. It hurt to see its beauty go but there were larger things at stake. The love of my life was going to die.

I ran as fast as I could through the woods. The spring rain began to pour heavily. When I came to the mansion I saw Lumiere's flames larger than ever. Babette's wind was wiping out entire crowds of people. Chip was no longer mending glass but breaking it. Madame Armoire's voice screeched throughout the building. Mrs. Potts' hands were glowing bright red searing anyone who got near her. Cogsworth was able to stop people running in their tracks and attack them. They had the mob handled but one person was missing… Gaston. I ran up the stairs to the balcony.

"BEAST!" I screamed desperately. I ran to the balcony to see the beast and Gaston fighting brutally. Gaston was holding a knife to the beast's neck.

"NO!" I shouted running to Gaston, "LET HIM GO!"

"Belle?" the beast said looking at me.

"Don't you dare die on me! Knock him dead!" I screamed. The beast's fighting skills went back to the night of the wolf attack. In an instant Gaston was dangling from his grip.

"No! Please don't let me die!" pleaded Gaston. He lifted Gaston to his face and snarled, "Stay far, far away from here." He let Gaston free.

"Beast…" I said as he approached me.

"Belle…" he said limping towards me, "You came ba-" He couldn't finish for Gaston stabbed the knife into his back.

"GASTON! WHY?!" I cried. Gaston began to laugh until the beast reacted to the pain and Gaston fell below the balcony, ending all of his evil. The beast fell down to the floor and began to die. I collapsed onto him.

"Belle…" he said breathlessly, "you came back."

"Of course I did" I said as tears streamed down my face. His paw brushed through my hair. I held it and kissed it.

"You're beautiful…" he said.

"I never knew your name" I said.

"My name…"

"Yes?"

"My name is…" It was too late. His heavy breathing disappeared and his eyes slowly rolled back into his head. I buried my head in his chest and began to sob.

"No! Please don't leave me! You can't! You just can't!... I love you…" I sobbed. I couldn't think. The one other person who accepted me for who I was. Who took care of me. Who protected me. He was gone.

As I sobbed something strange began to happen. He started to move.

"Beast?" But he wasn't alive, but he was moving. How? The rain began to circle around his body as he was lifted into the air. Bright lights began to shine from each part of his body. Ever so slowly turning him into… a human? It had been ages since I thought of his curse. I had almost forgotten. An extremely handsome man stood before me. Tan, with long, chestnut hair, a chiseled face and large, round blue eyes that stared back at me. Was this really my beast? Was this the being I fell in love with?

"Belle" he said in a surprisingly very human voice. I looked at him curiously. This couldn't be him. Then I looked deep into his eyes.

"It is you…" I said.

"Yes" he said giddily, "And my name is Adam." He grabbed my waist; it still felt just as strong. He pulled me in close and kissed me hard. Every emotion known to man flowed over me. And we finally said it together, "I love you."

Mrs. Potts and the others emerged from inside. They looked more human than before.

"And so the beauty fell in love with the beast" said Lumiere.

"Tale as old as time" said Cogsworth.

"Song as old as rhyme" said Madame Armoire.

"Certain as the sun rising in east" said Babette.

"Beauty and the beast" said Mrs. Potts. We all embraced and I for the first time… believed in a happily ever after.


End file.
